


Backyard Barbeque

by ap_91



Series: Backyard Barbeques [1]
Category: Station 19 (TV)
Genre: Canon Divergent, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-28
Updated: 2019-09-28
Packaged: 2020-10-30 02:20:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20806901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ap_91/pseuds/ap_91
Summary: Sullivan has a bbq to introduce his team to his new girlfriend, Kara. Kara tries setting up Ripley with one of her friends. Jealousy ensues, from more than just Vic.Prompt courtesy of madnephelite (#14)(canon divergent - Ripley and Vic aren't in a fight over Travis learning about them. Ripley knows that Travis and Gibson both know about them. No one else knows yet.)





	Backyard Barbeque

**Author's Note:**

> I've been thinking about writing Vicley for a while now. But I wanted to write this and post it today because I was saddened to see the post asking if this fandom should continue. We write because the characters inspired us. We write because it keeps them alive. Screw Krista and the writers. This story is ours now. If we want Vicley to live on, then this is how we make that happen.

The Saturday after the RV crashed into the station, the team had an off day. Sullivan had been adorably (Travis's words, much to Andy's annoyance) talking about his new girlfriend, Kara, for a few weeks now. He had asked the team to spend the Saturday having a barbeque at his place so they could all meet her. He'd asked Ripley to come, too. They'd been hanging out a lot more recently, usually the two of them alone. But he didn't think the Chief would mind spending the afternoon with his team. He seemed to hold them in high regards and enjoy being around them.

Plus Kara had a friend she wanted to introduce to Ripley. He was, she'd decided after meeting him, too eligible a bachelor and needed to be set up.

Prompt as always, Andy was the first to arrive, towing Maya along behind her. "Afternoon, Captain," she said, walking into the house. She glanced at the woman standing next to him. She was gorgeous, was all Andy could think.

"Wow, this is an awesome house, Captain," Maya said, looking up at the high ceilings and wooded beams spanning across the large living room.

"Thanks. Maya, Andy this is my girlfriend, Kara."

"It's nice to meet you," Maya said, shaking her hands, trying to subtly check the shorter woman out. _Good work, Captain. She's smoking_.

"Yeah, nice to meet you," Andy said, lifting the cases on beer in her hand as an excuse not to shake hands. "Where should I put these? Miller made up pick up the beer."

"So they'd be properly chilled by the time they arrived."

"Because I assume they'll be late, as usual?" Sullivan asked with a quirked eyebrow. "Follow me." They all followed into the kitchen which was large and spacious with gorgeous skylights and large windows letting the sunlight flood the room.

Across town, Vic buttoned her skinny jeans as Ripley walked out of the bathroom with a towel wrapped around his waist.

"You look amazing."

She blushed and looked over her shoulder at him. Tucking her tongue in her cheek, she mumbled, "Hot."

He wrapped his arms around her waist and dropped a kiss to her shoulder. "Don't suppose I can interest you in saying you're not feeling well and need to stay in bed all day?"

Vic raised her arm, threading her fingers through his hair. "Not a chance. I put too much effort into putting these pants on already."

"I can help you take them off, if you need."

She turned, pressing a kiss to his lips. His arm tightened around her waist, pulling her hips flush with his. When she felt specific body parts of his start to react to the kiss, she pushed him backwards with a firm hand on his chest. "Get dressed." She turned, picking up her lipstick to apply a fresh coat. "I'm ready. I'll head over. See you there?"

"Yeah." He kissed her cheek.

As Vic drove to Travis's house, she wished she could fast forward her life, to a point where she and Lucas could have people over for a barbeque, to a point where she and Lucas wouldn't have to hide their relationship. Like this morning - they were together, they should have been able to drive to the barbeque together. Instead, she was picking up Travis and Lucas was driving separately. Just to avoid them showing up together or at the same time. They had to plan every little thing to avoid getting caught. She hated it. But she loved him.

Travis chatted with her on the way over, pulling her out of her head enough that she was in a better mood by the time they made it to Sullivan's. "You sure this is the address?" she asked, looking up at the house in front of them.

  
"Yup. Not at all what I expected from Sullivan but it's gorgeous."

"Maya's text said she couldn't tell which one she was more jealous of: the house or the girlfriend."

"I'm sure Andy is in a great mood," Travis quipped.

Sure enough, when they walked in, Andy was nursing a beer at the kitchen island, trying hard not to frown as she watched Kara lean into Sullivan's side when she laughed. Vic started to walk towards her but stopped dead when her eyes were drawn to the tall blonde with the sickeningly contagious laugh run a hand down _her _boyfriend's arm.

"Hughes! Montgomery!" Sullivan said suddenly. Lucas's eyes immediately snapped over to her. He gave her a sheepish look. "Glad you could make it." Sullivan had clearly had a few beers of his own already. Vic walked by Andy, rubbing her shoulder as she went. "This is Kara. Kara, Vic and Travis."

"Oh I've heard so much about you! Bobby thinks very highly of you both."

Travis and Vic exchanged a look. "We like him, too," Travis said.

"What can I get you both to drink?"

"Anything with alcohol," Vic said, as Travis said, "beer."

"I think we'll get along just fine," Kara said, laughing. Sullivan went to get their drinks, leaving the three of them alone.

"Captain said you're a lawyer, is that right?" Travis asked.

"Yes. I'm a public defender."

"Wow, that's amazing," Vic said. "That must be very challenging."

"I like it. I'm definitely not putting myself in front of fires every day but it has its days. That's Samantha, she works in my office, too," she said, pointing at the blonde who was still talking to Lucas. "Chief works too much." Sullivan came back with their drinks. "I thought this would be a good opportunity to try to set him up." Travis, who had just taken a sip of his beer, immediately started coughing.

"You alright?" Sullivan asked, hitting him on the back.

Travis looked at Vic, who was clenching and unclenching her jaw, her eyes fixed on the drink in her hand. "Fine," he said, when he got the coughing under control. "Just went down the wrong pipe."

Vic lifted the glass, drinking it nearly in one sip.

"Jesus, Hughes, I made that strong."

"I'll take another," she said, holding her glass out after finishing it.

"Okay, then," Sullivan said, taking the glass and walking away, confused. Kara smiled politely at them before excusing herself.

"That went well," Travis said. Vic crossed her arms and glared at him.

She wasn't sure who she was most annoyed with in the room. Sullivan returned with her drink, warning her it was strong. She took it and went to sit next to Andy. She missed Sullivan lean in and ask Travis to take her car keys from her. Maya had found her way back to Andy while they'd talked to Kara. The three of them raised their drinks and clinked them together before taking their next sip. Everyone slowly migrated towards the island where the three girls sat.

By the time Gibson and Miller walked in, the mood of the group was … weird. Sullivan and Kara were snuggled up close together and Sullivan looked, happy? His face was doing this weird thing where his eyes crinkled and his lips were turned up, teeth showing. On other people, Gibson would describe it as a smile. On Sullivan, Gibson didn't have a word for it.

Travis and Maya were deep in conversation about the RV incident, apparently picking it apart. Ripley was leaning back against the island, away from the group, talking to someone he'd never met before. Gibson let his eyes wander over the woman. To an outsider, it would appear that Ripley was interested in the woman but Gibson had seen how he was with Vic. There were subtle differences that made it apparent to him that Ripley was being polite, more than anything.

Although from the look on Vic's face, that wasn't apparent to her. And Andy seemed to have the same face, but he didn't know why she would be in a sour mood.

"Hey, Chief, can you help me unload the car?" Gibson asked.

"Absolutely." He gave Samantha a small smile before excusing himself. He followed Gibson through the house out to the car. "What've you got?"

"Beer." He opened the trunk. "And it looked like you and Vic could both use a break from whatever that was."

Ripley rubbed the back of his neck. "Kara's friend, Samantha. They threw her at me as soon as I walked in. She hasn't stopped talking yet."

"I'm happy to help you out, Chief." Gibson smiled. "At least I'm single."

"How mad did Vic look?"

"I think you might be sleeping on the couch for a while," Gibson said with a laugh as Ripley groaned. "Come on, let's get these beers inside. I'll take over for you."

"Just bring those around the back. We're gonna fire up the grill," Miller yelled from the porch.

Ripley groaned again. Gibson asked him what the problem was. "That means the girls are going to be alone. Talking."

"And they're going to talk about you." Ripley nodded, groaning again.

"This was bound to happen sooner or later. Might as well get it over with." Gibson handed two of the six-packs to Ripley and took two himself. They walked around the side of the house to the backyard. Ripley caught Vic's eye when they walked past the living room and smiled at her. She made a slightly disgusted face turned without returning the smile. _Definitely sleeping on the couch tonight. _

Inside, Maya had found Sullivan's record collection and was choosing music for them. They'd all migrated into the living room when Sullivan, Travis, and Miller went outside. Kara and Samantha were sitting on the couch. Andy was already dancing, having moved onto her 4th beer. Vic stood near the window, commenting on the options Maya offered as she flipped through the records. She saw Lucas walking past the window with Gibson. He smiled up at her.

"I have to thank you, Kara," she heard Samantha say. "Lucas is gorgeous." She didn't disagree but Vic still wanted to punch the woman. She turned to look at the records Maya held out to her. She pointed to the album with the best dance music. She needed to dance. "How in the world is he single? I can't imagine there's any part of him that isn't completely satisfying."

"Anyone need a fresh drink?" Vic asked suddenly. Everyone except Andy raised their hands. "Kara, where's the bathroom?"

"Through the kitchen, down the hall, second door on the left." Vic escaped into the kitchen. She didn't really need to hear this woman speculate on how fantastic sex with her boyfriend would be. She set her glass on the island, leaning her hands on it for a second. She heard the sliding door open and looked up to find herself face to face with him. She cocked her head towards the hallway and started walking away. He set the beers in his hands down and followed. He saw her go into what he knew was a bathroom, so he knocked softly before trying the handle.

She pulled him in by the hand and pushed him back against the door, attacking his mouth. Her tongue darted out, tracing his lower lip. She poured all her frustration from the last few hours into the kiss. His left hand found her hip, pulling her tightly against him while his right tangled in her hair. She reached up, scratching her nails over his beard.

She pulled away from him. His arms remained tight around her and his eyes stayed closed a second longer.

"She's right. There's not a single part of you that's not completely satisfying." Vic laughed when he groaned again.

"What was I supposed to do? Sully doesn't know I'm seeing anyone, let alone anyone who would be here today."

"Just wanted you to remember that when she runs her hands all over you again." She rubbed her lipstick off his lips. "Have fun, baby." She pulled open the door, leaving him standing, staring after her.

Victoria Hughes was going to be the death of him.


End file.
